Apollo's Daughter - The Lost Hero Fan Fic
by apollosdaughter-pipergrace
Summary: I DONT OWN ANYTHING! This is my 1st rick riordan fan fic so no judgement. Its about a girl, who is 75% god and 255 human. She replaces Piper Mclean.
1. Chapter 1 - Eli Fray

Sitting under a cherry blossom tree listening to Ariana Grande. I look around a river in front of me and a bike trail behind. Summer time was better than Olaf said it would be. People Kayaking and Tubing on the river and many passed me on the trail. It would be the best summer, thats what I thought until I found out I was a demigod. It happened like this.

Eli sat there under a cherry blossom tree listening to music and playing her guitar. Watching people move across the water on boats. Standing up and slinging her guitar across her back she headed home, walking on the riverfront walk. She stops at an open parking lot of a for sale building. Then out of nowhere the wind picked up speed and it started to trickle. She got up to run home and she was stopped by a monster that looked like a human but was a mini tornado and was kinda see through.

"Eli Fray", the monster spoke, "My patron wants you".

"What?", Eli asked, "What/who the hell are you, Why me?"

"Your one of the seven demigods", then it's "eyes" narrowed, "Wait you have more than half god blood, what are you?"

"DEMIGOD?", Eli screamed, "Are you crazy, what do you mean more than half god blood?"

Before either could speak again the monster dissipated and there stood a boy who had blond hair and a orange shirt that said Camp Half-Blood, he held a gold sword in his hand.

"Who are you?", he asked

"Eli", I said, "Eli Fray and who are you?"

He looked at his sword flipped it and turned it in the air and it turned into a gold coin that he put in his pocket.

"My name is Jason Grace", he told her,"I'm a son of Jup-I mean Zeus and my friend over there his name is Leo Valdez and he is a son of Hephaestus".

Eli turned around and saw a huge metal dragon with a boy climbing down.

"Also know as bad boy supreme and hot stuff", Leo pitched in leaning against the dragon.

"Ok WHAT was that thing?", Eli asked.

"That, was a Venti, a storm spirit", Jason explained, "They're "patron" is Gaea the Earth goddess".

"We have to get her back to camp", Leo said walking over to them.

"Yeah", Jason told her, "We have to get you a change of clothes and show you around".

Eli looked down at herself she was wearing a long red skirt and a black/white shirt with and open back. She was wearing sandals with jewels. Her hair was a rich chocolate brown which was in a braid that ran along her right shoulder and to just below her waist. Her skin was a tan peach color.

"How old are you?", Leo asked, "You look about our age".

"Um", Eli thought thrown off her stride, "15, I'm 15". She let Jason push her over to the dragon.

"Is this thing safe to be on or around?", Eli asked.

"Yeah", Leo said, "No problem just sleep we'll be back at camp in no time".

The boys helped her up, Leo in front of her and Jason behind her. Sure enough leaning against Leo with her arms around him and Jason's arms around her Eli fell asleep just like that.

I woke up and realized I was being carried, by Jason. He stopped and set me on my feet. I looked around to see multiple differently designed houses. Dozens of kids milling about, talking and some even playing games. Some were staring, I was a new comer. I step closer to Jason.

"Where are we?", I asked, "At that camp you were talking about?"

"Yeah", Jason said smiling, "You catch on quick".

"Yeah, I guess you could say that", I laugh and look down at the ground.

"Come on", he said, "I'll show you around".

Jason showed me all the houses, which turned out to be cabins, that the other demigods lived in. There were so many kids at Camp Half-Blood. In all there were twenty cabins. I passed the three great's cabins and Aphrodite's -Which she felt kinda drawn to- and Hephestaus's. I saw Nike's, Hecate's, Iris's and Hypnos's cabins. When we stopped to look at Apollo's I felt drawn to, more so than with Aphrodite's Cabin.

"Hey, Can we go in there?", I asked walking toward the door.

"Yeah sure", Jason said following after me.

I stepped inside and then took a few more steps. I grabbed my guitar off my back and started to sing along.

"I heard that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now, I heard that your dreams came true, guess she gave you things I didn't give to you, old friend, why are you so shy, ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light, I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded, that for me it isn't over, never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you too, don't forget me, I beg, I'll remember you said, "sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead".

I opened my eyes and everyone in the cabin was staring at me. One by one they started to clapping and whistling. They pushed me outside and motioned for me to continue. I was stunned but I started again. My the end of the song everyone in the camp was in front of the Apollo cabin listening to me sing and play the guitar. All at once everyone stopped and stared at me. I looked down at myself and then looked up I saw a harp floating above me head and I was glowing gold-blue.

"She's an Apollo!", Someone from the crowd yelled.

Then they all gasped, I started to glow pink and my hair unraveled, it started to wave and braids were in my hair with purple ribbons wound in them. A girl stepped forward and handed me a mirror. I looked at my reflection stunned, My makeup was done. All of a sudden my heart started to throb. I fell to my knees and put my head on the ground my head over my ears. I screamed and heard feet pounding against the ground and then there was someone beside me their arms around me and their hands on mine. I look up and it's Jason trying to comfort me. Memories flashed before my eyes.

First it was a scene, my mom and me as a little girl.

"Your special honey, and so am I, but your extra special", my mother explained, "I'm a demigod honey, My mother was Aphrodite, She is the greek goddess of love".

"What you mean mommy?", I asked confused, I was only 7 years old I wouldn't have understood.

"Were special and things will come after you", mom said, "You have to be ready for anything, Your dad is Apollo".

"Promise me you'll be careful", she told me, "Promise me you'll trust in your friends".

My mom sounded compelling and I wanted to agree with everything she said. I wanted to do anything for her if she asked me to do so.

"I promise", I told her proudly, looking into her eyes that started to get wet with tears.

Tears dripped from her eyes and slipped down her face. She hugged me and then lifted me up spinning me around.

"I love you so much", she told me, "You know that don't you?", she asked pulling back and looking me in the eye.

"I know that", I told her, "I love you too", leaned farther in and hugged her tight.

The dream faded and my eyes snapped open. Cold sweat running down my back and my hair stuck to my neck and forehead by it. I was still kneeling and now there were three people by me. I stood up so abruptly that Jason and the other two people fell over. I turned around and saw Leo and a girl with blond hair and gray eyes. She looked at me like an enemy and then at Jason. Jason got up first and walked over to me.

"I just remembered something", I told him, "My mom told me when I was really young, she told me that she is an aphrodite demigod and that my dad is Apoll, Not that we didn't know that already".

I sighed and looked down at my feet. I sandals were scuffed. My favorite skirt covered in dirt dust. Dirt crowded under my fingernails.

The girl that had been kneeling by me walked over, "Well that's not the craziest thing I've heard, or seen".

"Ok you should choose what cabin you want to stay in, so we can get you situated, get you a change of clothes and make sure you eat some food", the girl laughed, "Oh! And I'm Annabeth by the way".

"Nice to meet you Annabeth", I said and nodded towards her, "I'm Eli and I think I'll stay with the Aphrodite kids".

"Ok", a girl said coming forward, "I'm Drew, the head counselor for all Aphrodite's let me show you the way and get you some clothes".

"Here are some clothes for you", Drew said handing me a shirt and a pair of skinny jeans,"and here is a bunch of makeup for you".

I walked into the bathroom, changed and touched up my makeup.

"Here is your bunk", Drew pointed to a bunk with one long side against a wall.

I put my backpack full of makeup and my old clothes on my bunk. I sat on my bed and re-did my hair, taking out the ribbons, braiding it and then putting it in a ballet bun, using the ribbons to make a bow around my bun.

"Drew, I don't know how to thank you", I looked at her and smiled.

"Don't", Drew said flatly, "Just me my underling, she grinned at me but it was an evil grin one I wished I could smack off her face.

I didn't know what to say, I just grabbed my guitar and left to find Jason. I walked around for a couple minutes but then I saw him leaning against what looked like a tool shed.

"Hey", I said going towards him.

"Hey", he replied, "You should pick a weapon, since you're going to stay you need to defend yourself".

"What's that", I ask pointing to a dagger hidden in the corner of the shed.

Jason grabbed it and dusted it off. He handed it to be.

"That, it Katoptris", Jason told me, "It belonged to Helen of Troy, It was agit to her form her husband, but she only ever used it as a looking glass".

"Interesting", I said intrigued in the little dagger that gleaned copper, "I'll take it, I'm gonna use it".

"Ok", he looked at me and smiled, "Suit yourself".

We stared at eachother for what seemed like forever, until Leo came up to us and clapped us on the shoulder's. I wanted to punch him in the gut and continue staring at Jason until the sun went down but, Leo might have something important to say so…

"Just the people I was looking for", Leo said, "We have to pack let's go!"

"We better follow", I told Jason and tore my gaze away from his face.

After packing the only stuff I had, makeup and extra clothes, Katoptris hanging from her belt. I entrusted my guitar with the Apollo kids and they wished me good luck. I met up with the boys and we climbed aboard Festus and we set off heading north. I fell asleep but, only after Jason told me it was ok. Hearing about this Boreas uy just made my nerves freeze, pun intended. Jason wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against him letting the wind and the lulling motion of Festus slip me into sleep.

I saw my mother sitting at our dining room table her head in her hands and her dark hair spilling over the surface of the table.

"Failed her", she said, "I never should have let you take her memories".

 _You did the right thing, I mean I'm the mother of all earth and I'm powerful you had no choice_ , a voice spoke, it was a women's.

"Yeah, I know that", my mom said I could hear her sobbing, "and now she's gone, you hurt her didn't you, you're terrible I never should have let you take control of my actions, I don't care if it would have killed me, I would have preferred to die", she spat the last words.

The my mom's head flung back like someone had grabbed her hair.

 _I can help you with that and you should learn to mind your manners,_ the woman's voice said.

My mother gasped and then her hands flung to her throat grasping at them like she had something tied around it. Then she collapsed to the floor. Her body lay motionless.

"MOM!", I screeched, waking up in a cold sweat, "Mom", I sobbed again, tears running down my face.

 _You will need learn to mind your manners to, please don't disappoint me,_ and the voice laughed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Prices to Pay

I put my hands to my face, tears covering them and running down my arms. I lean forward against Leo and sob. Feeling bad because I'm getting his clothes wet. After getting the tears under control I wipe it all away.

 _Breath in, Breath out_ , I think to myself and then giggle. I hated being so emotional. When I started crying it took forever to stop and what made it worse was that it was so easy for me to start drying. Years of bullying can do that to someone or maybe it was suppose to be the other way around.

"Are you ok?", asked Leo looking back at me.

I told them what had happened in my dream stuttering along the way and desperately trying not to cry again.

"Wow, thats a little scary", said Jason looking me in the eye when I turned so I could hear him better, " I'm sorry about your mom but, maybe she isn't dead".

"I really hope she isn't", I said lacing and unlacing my fingers together, "Well, obviously", I laughed.

"Do you think it was Gaea?", I asked, "I mean my mom said that she let them take my memories".

"It sure sounds like Gaea", Leo said, "I mean why would any of the other gods want to kill her", - "If she's dead", He added.

"They shouldn't have any reason", said Jason, "So I think we can pin this on Gaea".

"Well, I'm not going back to sleep", I said.

I looked back at Jason, he nodded and his arms tightened around me. I grabbed his hands and entwined our fingers. It helped me forget my dream. I leaned back and tried to relax. Jason's breath in my ear.

"It will all be ok", he whispered.

I nodded and smiled. More tears slipped down my cheeks silently, but this time the wind whisked them away. It hurt to have someone this close but not be able to know what they were to you. I wished I could charmspeak myself to forget that terrible dream. I wish I could put everything I add into this quest, my all. But I didn't have anything, not even my all. I didn't have my guitar to play my emotions and to sing away the sadness. All I had was a dragon and two boys. Two boys I had feelings for and a dragon I was indifferent about and It made more tears slip down my cheeks to be in a love triangle, to not have my mom and to be utterly alone. It hurt but, I sat there and and let my tear get pushed off my face by the wind. I just sat and let them keep coming until I had none left.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Boreads

After another hour we had made it Canada but, we were stopped by two guys. A hockey player and a high school pretty boy -who wasn't pretty, his face was covered in pimples, EW-. They had big purple wings and they were both holding swords.

"What are you doing here?", asked pretty boy, "We are the Boreads and you are in restricted airspace".

"As in Boreas's sons?", Leo asked, "We have to talk to him".

"He only talks if it's an emergency", pretty boy explained, "But, I am Zethes and my brother here is Calais", he pointed to the hockey player who said, "No kill now?".

Zethes shook his head and sighed looking at us again.

"This is an emergency", I spoke for the first time, trying to activate the charmspeak I was suppose to have, It definitely didn't have a switch I could flick, "We really have to talk to Boreas".

"Very well", Zethes shook his head as if to clear it and then turned around, "Follow me".

It was a huge hotel. But, not one I would pay to stay in, it was covered in ice and snow and very cold.

"Freezing", said Leo, "Turn up the temp and I would move in".

"Good thing you won't be Leo Valdez", said a girl who was walking down a pair of steps to meet them.

"I am Khione, goddess of snow, come my father wishes to speak with Jason Grace", she explained, "The girl may follow but Leo Valdez may not".

"What?", Leo asked sadly, "Why not?"

"Fire and ice do not mix well", she scoffed.

We followed Khione up the stairs and through a pair of twin ice doors, into a throne room. It was also covered in ice and snow and had multiple ice sculptures or were those people? It made me shiver with fear and then I laughed at the mental pun. Khione heard me laugh and glared at me, I guess she didn't think I was funny, so I glared back.

"Now, now", said a man, he sat on the throne at the front of the room, "Daughter be nice to our guests".

Khione stopped glaring at once and snapped up right and glided to stand next to her father, "Yes father", she said.

"I am Boreas", the man said, "I am the god of the north wind, Aeolus has given orders for all demi gods to be killed".

We were shocked, frozen to the spot. I giggled again but, this time Boreas just looked at me and I just right away and looked down at the floor. Boreas stared into my soul. I wanted to run away.

"We need his help on our quest", Jason said.

"Hmm, I see but, first let me see those marks on your arm", Boreas said.

Jason looked at me and I shrugged, he turned over his arm so is marks were more visible. Boreas looked at the Eagle, 12 lines and SPQR.

"Ah, Hera is at her games again", he said

Then there was a small tornado, pieces of ice hit me in the face cutting up my soft cheeks. Boreas stood in front of us in a toga and a wreath around his head.

"I am Aquilon, Boreas's roman form", he said, "You recognize me now?".

"Wait, I'm confused", I said, "nevermind I'm not gonna ask".

I stepped forward, so I stood in front of Jason and grabbed his hand. I laced my fingers with is, I looked at him and the back at Aquilon.

"We need his help", I said, "Can you help us?".

"I suppose but, you might wish you had stayed here as a sculpture", Aquilon said with a maniacal grin on his face.

Zethes escorted us back to Leo and as we left I glared at Khione and Khione's mouth dropped open as I smirked. She looked at her dad but, Aquilon did nothing. Leo looked so uncomfortable, I was glad to get back to him so we could leave. I explained to him that we were allowed to leave but, to be very cautious because Aeolus had made orders to kill us. Jason told us that he saw a path in the air on there way here and that we should follow it because he had a good feeling about it. They got back on festus and departed the frozen palace.


	4. Chapter 4 - PJ and Memories

"Why does it have to be so cold?", I asked shivering.

"Because we're in Canada", said Leo, "DUH".

"Don't listen to Leo he's controls fire so he doesn't understand that people get cold", he looked at Leo and laughed.

Leo looked back and laughed to. They were close friends you could just tell, _huh,_ I thought, _I wonder where they met…_

"We met at a boarding school", said Jason, "Wilderness School, well kinda".

"What?, oh I thought I was just asking myself", I said embarrassed, I zipped my jacket up and tucked my face into it, "I'm gonna try and sleep".

Listening to the wind I drifted off to sleep. This time I had a good dream.

Sunshine and rainbows. It's warm and my eyes are closed. I'm floating in a pool but, I'm not alone. There's a boy sitting at the bottom of the pool at the deep end. He has black hair and blue eyes. I swim over to him and I sink to the bottom and poke him with my right foot. When he open his eyes he cocks his head a little and then floats to the surface and I float up with him.

"Who are you?", he asks.

"My name is Eli", I say, "Who are you?", his eyes are so beautiful, I can't look away.

"My name is Percy", he said, "I think we're dream sharing but, I have no idea how".

"Huh", I chuckle, "Not the weirdest thing that's happened to me today".

Percy laughed to and then I start swimming backward, just paddling with my legs. Percy follows me. I stop to soon and he slams against me sending us both crashing into the pool wall. His face just centimeters from my face. I flush and look him in the eye.

"Wow, you really know how to catch a girl", I say smiling.

He laughs, "I wish", I can't remember anything, the only thing I remember is a name and it's a girl".

"What's the name?", I ask.

"Annabeth", he says, "Wrapping his arms around my waist, "Wanna go to the bottom with me?"

"Sure", I smile and we start to sink.

At the bottom we just sit there and laugh, causing bubbles to float to the surface. I need air so I stretch out my legs so I can float back up but Percy catches my leg and pulls me back down. He grabs my shoulders and puts me back in sitting position. The he grabs my face and kisses me. My lungs refill with air. I put my arms around his neck and smile against his lips. I draw away from the kiss and smile at him again then, I look at the pool walls there are all over them greek and roman. I float back up to dry off and look around the room and see two towels stacked on a chair and on a table next to it food and drink. I swim to a pool side and climb out. I grab a towel and a drink that blue. It tasted really good like coke, even though I had never heard of blue coke before, I really liked it. Percy climbs out after me and grabs the other towel and blue coke.

"I hope we meet in real life", I say, walking back to the edge of the pool and put my legs in swinging them back and forth.

"Yeah, like how did this happen and how come we've never met before?", said Percy who was eating airheads, he got back up and sat next to me and handed me two airheads, "Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I don't exist and to me you might not exist?".

I open up a cherry airhead and start eating it. Trying to think of a way this could be happening, or why it was. Nothing surfaced so I just looked at him, "No but, I don't really care and thank you for the food and the coke, It was great".

"Your welcome", he said smiling, "Do you have any sort of nickname where you come from? And I have another question are you a demigod?"

I laugh, "Yeah I have a nickname, it's Superstar because, when before I found out I was a demigod and Apollo's daughter I had always wanted to go big with singing so, yeah".

"And since I told you who my godly parent was, who is yours?", I asked him.

"I thought you would have figured it out already!", he laughed and pointed to the water.

"Poseidon?", I asked setting down my towel and coke and then jumping back in the water.

"We have a winner, would you like that in monopoly money or in airheads?", he said jumping back in the water.

"Airheads please!", I yelled doing a handstand in the pool and then resurfacing, "I have to go now".

"So do I", Percy smiled and then I hugged him, "It was nice meeting you Eli".

"Yeah you too Percy", I said, "Wait what's your last name?".

"Jackson", he said, "Percy Jackson".

"Eli Fray", I replied, "I will find you again Percy".

And then my eyes opened and I was in a cave with a fire crackling in front of me.

"Where are we?", I asked.

"At Aeolus's mountain", said Jason handing me a plate with a hamburger on it, "His castle is just around the mountain peak".

"Thanks I said grabbing the plate and shoving hamburger in my mouth, "Ymmm".

Leo laughed and handed me a napkin, "Here, you might want this".

I nodded and grabbed the napkin, I swallowed and thanked him feeling kinda embarrased. I finished my burger and we were just about to leave the cave when at the entrance we were stopped by a group of girls.

"Who are you?", said a girl with black hair and blue eyes -like _Percy's_ I thought- with an arrow nocked.

"Thalia?", Jason asked stepping toward her.

"Do I know you?", she said cocking her eyebrow.

"I would hope so, I'm your little brother Jason", Jason handed her a photo of Annabeth and the girl named Thalia.

"Jason?", she asked putting her bow across her back, "It's really you?"

Thalia hugged him and they had a long talk about who their mother was. After the talk they left the cave and they set out for the cave. Thalia said she had another assignment so they were on their own meeting Aeolus. His castle was huge and his yard was cool. All four seasons in a different sections. A girl named Mellie who flew and was see-through. When we got to Aeolus's office he told us he would help us get to Hera. But, he got an order saying he needed to kill us again.

"Come with me I can help you!", yelled Mellie.

We followed her and then she practically parachuted us all the way to San Francisco.

"Great!", I yelled at the sky, "Now we're stuck in San Fran, who wants to hijack a plane?", Realizing Festus their dragon was nowhere to be seen.

I just looked at the boys and they looked at me dumbstruck.

"Hellooo!", I waved my hand in front of their faces, "UGH!".

"I started to walk off and walked up to a taxi cab hey can you get us to Mount Diablo, I wanna sight see?", I asked flashing some cash I just found in my jeans pocket wondering how it didn't fall out in the fall.

"Sure can", he said.

"Thanks, hey you two get over here", I yelled at the boys and we got in the cab enjoying the ride to Mount Diablo.

I paid the cabby and climbed to the top of the mountain and stood at the edge of the plateau. The boys were gathering sticks and Leo had started them on fire so we could get the attention of a plane and sure enough a plane landed and a women got out asking us if we're the ones who had started it.

" _No we weren't when we got here it was like that but, you want to give us your plane_ ", I said using charmspeak.

"Yeah ok here are the keys", the women tossed me the keys and I motioned with my hands to the boys and threw the keys to Leo, "You can drive this thing right?".

"Yeah, I think", he said lifting the helicopter into the air, "Ok lets go!".

We flew through the air and passed Caldecott Tunnel and something flickered in my memory. My left forearm burned and lifted my sleeve to see why. There were marks on my arm. The same as Jason's, SPQR, but instead of an eagle I had a lyre and a dove. But, I also had five lines under the other marks. I was shocked and I touched Jason on the shoulder and showed him the marks. He doubled over putting his hands on his head. Then he sat back up and looked at me and all the memories came flooding back.

"Jason?", "Eli?", we said at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5 - The End

_Omg, this can not be happening right now_.

"What is going on?", he asked.

"I have no idea, your praetorship, our house, Reyna, Camp Jupiter", I said, all of my memories of a happy summer with my mom were fake, "I have been at Camp Half-Blood before, when I was when I was seven my mom sent me there and then when I was ten my memories were taken and then I served the Legion for five years and now I'm here", I told him everything, "And we were are dating".

"Yeah and we shared the Praetor house and we always practiced together and we brought the fifth cohort out of the ditch", said Jason.

I looked at him and we finally understood what the prophecy meant.

 _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

 _To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

 _An oath to keep with a final breath,_

 _And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

The words just hung there in the background. Whispers in the wind. The foes were Greek and Roman demigods. Eli was Greek but, had been taken from her home and put in enemy territory. But she wasn't part of an exchange like Jason. Then it clicked Percy, they had been talking about a Percy that had gone missing. _Percy Jackson,_ I met Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend.

"Percy's at the Roman camp!", I yelled, "He's the other part of the exchange".

"Yeah now it all makes sense", said Jason.

"Hazel", the name just hung it the air and it dissipated when Leo yelled back at us.

"Ok I have no idea what's going on with you two but we're almost there".

We landed and walked into the mansion and found Hera in a cage. We walked up to it and Thalia and her friends followed us in and told us that we had to hurry. Earthborn were advancing. The giant king was going to be born today. Leo tried to break the cage but he couldn't so I had to help him while Jason and Thalia held off the earthborn and Khione who had shown up with her weird horses. An earthborn hit me in the side and I was sent crashing into a wall. _Please help me dad please,_ I pleaded. Then there was light and my guitar was lying next to me on the ground and in my head my father spoke.

 _Your guitar was a gift to you from me when you were young, it turns into a variety of weapons, A scythe, bow, handgun and double handed gun, I put arrows in your backpack. Exploding so have fun,_ there was a laugh and then the voice was gone.

I grabbed my guitar and it automatically turned into a scythe with red plated armor. I swung it at the earthborn and it crumbled into dust. I spun it and shot with my handgun at the Khione and she was got her off her stride. I ran to Jason's side and changed it to a bow grabbing the quiver out of my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder. I nocked an arrow.

"DUCK!", I yelled at Jason and he did I shot and earthborn right between the eyes.

"Finally!", Leo yelled as he broke it open.

Hera stepped out just as the giant king stood in front of them.

"I will kill you all", he said.

"Fat chance!", I yelled, nocking another arrow and aiming at the giant king.

"Cover your eyes my hero's I shall take care of this", said Hera.

A huge burst of light exploded and covered the room. After all the creatures had fallen and dust was scattered everywhere.

"Whoa", I said looking at Hera, "You're a badass".

"What did you just call me?", she said sternly.

"Nevermind", I said quickly.

"Ok I have to get you back to your camp", said Hera, "Come here all of you".

We all circled her not including Thalia and her friends who were called The Hunter for Artemis. Another flash of light and they stood on a table in the Dining Pavilion.

"Your foots in my pizza!", said Drew standing up and hitting me in the leg.

I kneeled and slapped her, "No one cares Drew shut your face", I stood back up and raised my hands. "We're back", I announced and everyone cheered.

Annabeth and Will came up to me with Chiron and welcomed me back again and we talked about all the time I had missed at Camp Half-Blood. Will offered my bunk back in the Apollo cabin I took his offer moving all my stuff to my old home at Camp Half-Blood. As always it was nice and soothing. My bunk had been as it always had been unoccupied and the recording studio still built into it. I would show Drew what I was made of when I went back to the cabin to finish packing and I did.

I had all my weapons on my, throwing knives sheathed on my left thigh and my scythe compacted in a holdable red whatever you wanted to call it attached to the back of my belt and Katoptris sheathed on my right thigh. I walked into the Aphrodite cabin and walked up to my old bunk. Drew followed me.

"Helloo? Why are you still here?", she asked.

"Umm, I'm stilling grabbing my stuff can you shut it?", I snapped at her, "You're not the boss of everything Drew, so stop acting like it, Someone needs to be Head Counselor in your place and if they won't fight for the position I will in their place", I unlatched my scythe and converted it to full length. I pointed it at her, then converted it into my handgun. I made sure there was a bullet in the barrel and then pointed it back at her.

"You wanna see who's better?", I asked and stepped closer to her.

"No, I s-step down-n", she stuttered and back up into the door.

"Good, now who wants to be head counselor?", I asked but, no one answered, "Ok I will".

I left to find Chiron and told him about Drew stepping of her high pedestal and asked if it was ok if I was Head Counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. He said sure as long as I was there every morning to make sure they were up and ready for the day. I told all the Aphrodite's and then went to find Jason.

"Hey", I said finding him in his cabin, "What's up?".

"Nothing just trying to get used to not having my coin", he said and stood up.

He hugged me and I hugged him back. We walked outside to Camp-Half blood lake and sat there with our legs in the water. We sat like that hand in hand and my head on his shoulder until the sun bled away and the moon came out to greet us.


	6. Summer and Percy Jackson EXTRA

"You know I don't think that's how you back stride Leo", I said looking at him at the edge of Half-Blood Lake, "You look like you're a frog", I laughed and dived in after Jason.

When I resurfaced Jason made a funny face at me and I put my hand over his face, "Don't ever do that again", I laughed.

I looked up at the sun that was filtering onto the lake over the top of the ferns and then it was ruined by a huge splashing sound, I spun around and Will was there swimming towards us.

"Hey sis!", he yelled.

"Hey Will", what's up?", I asked.

"Jason", he said.

"What?", asked Jason and then he just started laughing and he looked at me, "Now who's make bad jokes?".

"Oohhh, I get it now", I said.

"Nico come on the water won't kill you", said Will looking at Nico Di Angelo from the lake, he was standing there, hand on sword hilt looking at the water as if it held something suspicious.

"Omg", I said and swam up to him, I held out my hand and he placed his sword on the ground next to everyone else's weapons and then grabbed my hand. He jumped in and clung to the side of the lake, "Nico you won't die there are four other people in here to help you...well three Leo doesn't count".

"HEY!", yelled Leo, "I can help".

"No you really can't", said Will chuckling.

"No, I don't wanna swim, I'll see you at Lunch", said Nico and walked away.

"Ugh he's never gonna swim with us you know that right Will?", I asked my brother and and got out of the lake, "I'm gonna dry off and go eat you guys wanna come?".

"Sure I will", said Jason and Will at the same time.

"I'll stay", said Leo.

"Ok suit yourself", I said and walked toward my cabin to get into regular clothes.

I dressed in blue short shorts and my uniform orange Camp Half Blood T-shirt. I grabbed my compacted weapon and attached it to the back for my belt. My throwing knives on my left lower leg and Katoptris on my right lower leg. I walked to the Dining Pavilion and grabbed a salad along with a coke. I ate with everyone and after that I walked back to the lake alone and sat in the poseidon cabin. I couldn't stop thinking about Percy and how Annabeth and him were dating.

"Hey Fleecy, do me a solid show me Percy Jackson", I said and grabbed five Drachma from my pocket and placed it on the table at the back of the cabin. A screen shimmered in front of my as I faced the lake my legs in the water. I could see Percy walking into the showers, _oh gods,_ I thought to myself.

"Percy?", I asked the screen, Percy spun around after closing the shower door.

"Whoa", he said, "You scared me, wait is that you Eli?".

"Yeah it is", I guess you really thought I didn't exist", I looked down at my hands.

"No, I mean yes, I mean umm, it's hard to explain", he said trying to make me understand.

"No, it's ok you don't have to explain", I said, "Nevermind this was a bad Idea, you have a girlfriend who is also one for my most trusted friends so…", I said choking off at the end, "Bye Percy".

"Wait", he yelled, but the screen shimmered and the disappeared.

 _Oh gods I thought this would be easy, I have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend,_ I thought and tried to make everything that had happened between me and Percy disappear from my memory. But, it just wouldn't go away. The kiss, the swim together, all of it.

"Eli?", I turned around but there was no one there, "Over here", I looked back at the lake and there was another screen there and Percy was looking at me and I hadn't had the times to wipe away the tears that were on my face. But, when I tried more came.

"Whoa", he said, "Are you okay, nevermind that's a stupid question".

I laughed and wiped away more tears then, I looked at Percy, "I'm not fine, and even If I said I was I would only be lying to myself".

"Percy, I don't know why I can't for get you", I choked and then more tears came, "I only met you once but, after that dream every time I go swimming or even eat an airhead gods know why, I always remember you".

"It's ok, look I know how you feel, I can't forget you either", he said, " Whenever I drink Blue-Coke or eat and airhead or go swimming, I always think of you, look I know I told you about Annabeth and I know your friends with her and you see her often but, we can still be friends".

"I have Jason and I love him but, Percy what am I supposed to tell Annabeth, 'Hey Annie, I met your missing boyfriend in a dream you know Percy the one we're all going to save? Yeah that guy and now I have feelings for him, oh and we kissed',", I wiped away more tears and looked at Percy.

"Yeah, I never thought of it that way", he said, "Oh and you know when you told me your Apollo's daughter?".

"Yeah I'll never forget it", I replied.

"You know Octavian's your brother right?", he looked me in the eye and laughed.

"Yeah I know", I said, "You have your memories back right?".

"Yeah they came back yesterday", he said motioning with his hands, "Everything".

"Well that's a plus", I said, "Anyway, I have to go I think by now it's dinner time".

"Ok well, it was nice talking to you I guess", he said and then the screen dissolved.

I got up and turned around to see Annabeth and Jason standing behind me. _Great, just what I need right now, This can not get any worse._

"So that was Percy?", asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain Annie", I said stepping towards her but she backed up.

"Yeah I can see that but, I'm not mad at you", she said surprising me.

"Wait what?", I said.

"I'm not mad at you", said Annabeth again, "I just wish you would have told me sooner that you had talked to Percy but, I don't speak for Jason so you two have fun", she patted me on the shoulder and then ran.

"Hey Jason, loo-", he cut me off.

"Don't try to explain", he said, "I don't wanna hear excuses I just want to know that you aren't going out with him behind my back".

"What?, I would NEVER do that", I said grabbing his hands, "I would tell you if there was someone else and Percy or anyone else is not here to take me away. I'm not gonna leave you".

"Good then let's go eat dinner and enjoy a campfire", he said wrapping his right arm around my neck.

I wrap my left arm around his waist and we walk to the Dining Pavilion hand in hand just like that.


	7. The Vows EXTRA

Walking along the beach at camp-half blood, my fingers laced with Jason's, I look across the water at the sun. Watching it rise was a pretty sight and it made the start of my day great. I still felt like a fifteen year old when I came to the beach. But, none of us were fifteen anymore. Me and Jason were now nineteen.

"Hey, I have to talk to you about something", said Jason stopping in front of me, "It's important".

"You're not going out with one of the aphrodite girls' behind my back are you?", I ask looking at him with my eyebrows knit together and my eyes squinted.

"No", he laughed, "Definitely not".

"Ok good"

"It's not even close to that", he said sitting on the sand.

I sat next to him and looked at his face trying to read him but, I got nothing. He had always been hard to read but, for me it was usually pretty easy.

"Eli, will you m-"

"HEY!", yelled Percy splashing us as he came running out of the lake.

"Whoa, Percy watch it your getting us wet", I yelled standing up shaking off the water droplets.

"Come in the water and swim with us", he said pointing to Annabeth who was waving from the middle of the lake.

"No", I starting backing up and then he started chasing me around the beach, "Jason help", I laughed.

He got up and ran over to us and then grabbed me by the waist and ran to the lake and dove in with me still over his shoulder.

"Agh", I yelled, "Why?".

I swam to the beach and got out of the lake shaking the water out of my long hair. I grabbed a towel from the stack that sat next to the beach chairs and then wrapped it around my head. Jason followed me out and we walked to my cabin together.

"Hey, so what I was trying to say earlier but, couldn't finish saying was-"

"Hello my sister from another mister", said Hazel running up to me from the Dining Pavilion.

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME FINISH, WHAT HAVE I DONE!?", Jason turned his head to the sky and yelled throwing his hands up and stomped away.

"Whoa, what's his problem?", asked Hazel.

"I have no idea, whatcha need?".

"Umm nothing I just wanted to say Hi and ask you something but, I guess that doesn't have to be asked yet, BYE!", she said and then ran away.

"What is it with people today?", I asked myself.

I walked the rest of the way to my cabin alone and changed into dry clothes. Jason was waiting for me outside.

"Hey, ok let's go to the beach quick", I said grabbing his arm and ran to the beach, "Finish what you were saying".

We sat down and he looked at me and he put his hand in his pocket.

"Eli, will you marry me?", Jason pulled a box out of his pocket and showed me a ring that had a blue Zircon gem in the shape of a heart.

"Oh my gods", I said tears gathering in my eyes, "Jason, that's the most beautiful things I have ever seen, where did you get that?".

"Hazel made it", he laughed and put the box in my hand.

I laughed and tears slipped down my cheeks, "Yes, Jason I will marry you!".

I hugged him with so much force he fell over backwards and I was on top of him. I kissed him and sat back up, "I love you Jason".

He smiled and then we stood up together and he put the ring on the left ring finger. We turned to go back to the Dining Pavilion so we could tell everyone but, that was not necessary.

"You _finally_ did it!", yelled Percy punching Jason in the shoulder playfully.

"I'm glad you like the ring", said Hazel hugging me.

"Well it was hard to ask since everyone kept barging in on our conversations!", said Jason looking at Percy and Hazel with his eyebrows knit together.

Hazel and Percy laughed nervously and then looked at me, "What?, I didn't do anything he's right".

The guys all walked up to Jason and clapped him on the back or the shoulder telling him congrats. The girls came up to me and hugged me. We all walked to the Dining Pavilion all together the next day we would start planning and the days after that would be fun, more planning.

"Ugh, I don't know which dress to pick!", yelled in exasperation, Annabeth and Hazel were sitting with me on my bunk looking at a bunch of different designs, I didn't want my dress to be white. I wasn't just any normal girl, I was a demigod It had to be unique.

((For everyone who's reading I'll will try to post the wedding dress, 3 love you all))

"I have a song I want played", I said circling a dress and then showing it to the other girls, "This one?".

"YES!", Hazel and Annabeth said at the same time, "I can't believe you're getting married only a week from now, It feels like just yesterday that Jason proposed to you", said Hazel smiling.

"Yeah I know right", I said, "My birthday was just a couple days ago to".

"Yeah you're twenty now and Jason's twenty-one right?", asked Annabeth, "Oh and I don't know if I'm suppose to tell you but apparently the guys are helping Jason pick a song to sing to you, romantic right?".

"Yes", said Hazel, "Ok so we have a dress, so shoes?".

"Yes I already have a pair picked out", I said showing them a pair I saw online.

Their jaws dropped open and then they squealed with delight, something I never thought Annabeth could do. She was so put together and not very girly but, this wedding was making her girly and I kinda liked it. ((oh and as for the shoes to all of you I will try to put the shoes somewhere to 3))

"Oh and I know you don't care that Percy took over the planning of food but, the cake and cupcakes are blue", said Annabeth, "The good thing is though that he make sure there was a Lightning Bolt and Lyre design on each cupcake. On the cake the words are Sparky and Superstar".

"It's fine and that cake idea is cute, I'm keeping it", I said.

"Ok let's go to bed", I said and I slept what felt like five seconds and it was already five in the morning on my wedding day.

Annabeth and Hazel were in my cabin -the other Apollo kids helping set up- doing my hair and makeup. Making sure my dress was nice and neat and my shoes were perfect. You could hear music I recorded and had put on CD's for me to sell to people at camp playing. I could also hear people bustling around making sure everything was intact. My vows were memorized and my mom and dad were here. Along with everyone's parents including Jason's. Hera had even graced us with her presence so she could officiate the marriage.

 _Breath in, breath out, it's just a wedding,_ I thought to myself steadily breathing.

"Everything will be perfect", said Annabeth "And if it isn't I will personally kill everyone who took a part in ruining my best friends wedding", Annabeth smiled, I would think at the thought but, I could have been wrong.

"There", said Hazel adding the last diamond to my hair, "I made a new ring for the wedding just so you know, something a bit more special", Hazel smiled and then hugged me being very gentle as to not mess up the makeup and dress.

"We'll leave", said Annabeth pushing Hazel out of the cabin in front of her.

 _You look beautiful,_ It was Octavian floating next to me.

"Oh Octavian, I'm so sorry", I said trying not to cry.

 _No, no crying you will smudge your makeup,_ He said smiling, _I just wanted to tell you good luck and you two will be happy together._

"Thank you", I said smiling.

Octavian dissipated into the air and I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked fabulous I had to admit. Better than I thought I would have. I took a deep breath and then let it out the first song was playing and I had to talk to my parents.

"Dude relax", said Percy, "It will be fine, it's just a wedding".

I laughed nervously, I knew Percy was just trying to help me out but it wasn't working. I knew Eli would look beautiful even if I couldn't see it. But, I was scared because I knew I would fumble with my vows or even worse the song he had picked. Nico pat me on the back and smiled, a gesture like that from Nico di Angelo was rare and it helped to see that he was happy with Eli's brother Will who was smiling and radiating a little bit of light but, definitely happiness and joy.

"You will do great out there", said Frank smiling at me, "Come on Jason, you're the son of Jupiter you will own this place".

I smiled at Frank and then straightened. The songs had begun it was time to walk the aisle.

"Mom, dad", I said looking at them, "Thank you for being here, for me".

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world", said my mom hugging me.

"I'm especially glad you made it dad", I looked at him and then he smiled.

"Just because I'm a god doesn't mean I would miss my daughter's wedding, you saved Olympus and the world Eli of course I made it to you're wedding!", he smiled again and then hugged me.

"Now let's get out there and get you married", Apollo looked at my mom and they hugged to, "I have a special present for you after".

My mom left and my dad took my arm, we walked out and everyone was seated Jason stood up at the front with Leo as his best man, and then Percy, Frank and Nico. Annabeth was my maid of honor and then it was Hazel and Kayla -my younger sister-. I smiled and let my dad guide me to the cherry blossom tree stand where Hera and Jason stood.

"Jason Grace", I said.

"Eli Fray"

"When I met you I was being chased by a Venti, At first I thought you were crazy because you said I was a demigod", I laughed and everyone else in the crowd laughed to, "Jason after everything that's happened I can't think of anyone else that I would marry, I love you so much and I just want to be with you, forever".

My mom was crying I could see her wiping her eyes and laughing with joy.

"Eli when I met you, I had no idea I would fall for you. I thought that you needed help and I would help you find your place. Well after everything that's happened even before all this there was no one I would rather be with, I love you Eli Fray and I'm going to marry you".

"You may kiss the bride", said Hera, her eyes were suspiciously wet, but I decided not to dwell on it.

I kissed Jason and wrapped my arms around his neck. There was a whistle in the crowd from an Aphrodite boy. Music started to play and Jason started to sing the guys singing with him.

I'm no superman

I can't take your hand

And fly you anywhere

You want to go (yeah)

I can't read your mind

Like a billboard sign

And tell you everything

You want to hear, but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need

If you're the one for me

Like gravity

I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah, I believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy with heart and soul

But if you're the one for me

Then I'll be your hero…

I laughed and let one tear slip down my cheek. Everyone laughed as Annabeth came up to me and wiped it away. I tossed my bouquet which had all purple roses -love at first sight-. Hazel caught it and Frank blushed. Percy laughed and Leo punched Frank in the shoulder. The party was fun and after my dad showed me the present. On Half blood hill there was a house like the one that Jason and Eli had stayed in at Camp Jupiter. Jason and I including everyone who played a part in the reception -except for Kayla and Hera and obviously my dad- went to the beach. I was stilling wearing my outfit but, I took off the heels.

"Wow, these cupcakes are good", I said shoving into my mouth whole.

We all laughed and we let the sun set, all of sitting together.


End file.
